Shin Sekai
by De Amor
Summary: Ini hanyalah cerita singkat perjalanan seorang pria yang membawa 'mempelai pria' lain ke dunia yang baru. Tak ada yang spesial hanya percakapan-percakapan kecil yang akhirnya membawa mereka dalam kepastian. SN Happy End


Kabut masih setia menyelimuti pagi dengan belaiannya ketika sebuah mobil sport hitam membelah jalanan berbatu itu dengan kecepatan 120km/jam disusul 3 buah mobil sedan hitam dengan kecepatan yang setara.

Siapapun yang melihatnya yakin jika mobil sport itu tengah dikejar oleh ketiga mobil sedan tersebut .

Di tengah laju yang mengerikan seseorang yang duduk dikemudi mobil sport melirik ke samping kirinya-kursi penumpang- yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang memakai tuxedo lengkap, tak lupa bunga kecil yang terselip disaku bajunya.

"Kau masih mabuk darat. tak bisa dipercaya." Ucapnya pada sang pemuda.  
"Tidak, sudah tidak. Ta-tapi dengan kecepatan seperti ini KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KITA, BRENGSEK !" Jerit pemuda itu sambil berpegangan dijendela mobil. Wajah yang seharusnya terlapisi kulit tan itu tampak pasih. Mengambil ancang-ancang, jika mereka menabrak, dia akan melompat. Peduli setan, dia sangat menyangi nyawanya. Akan jauh lebih baik ia mendapatkan luka goresan bebatuan karena melompat dari mobil ketimbang menghantam dinding tebing atau jatuh keparit yang lebih dari kata dalam, singkatnya jika itu terjadi, mereka tak akan selamat.  
Sedang orang yang mengemudi tampak santai-santai saja, dia hanya menanggapi umpatan penumpang pirangnya itu dengan kekehan kecil.  
Si pirang terpaku dengan senyumnya itu.  
Jarang sekali ia tersenyum. Pikirnya.  
"Tenang saja aku seorang pembalap, kita tidak akan mati sebelum kau bersedia mati bersamaku."  
"Aku mau-mau saja mati bersamamu, tapi jam 8 nanti aku akan menikah. Mempelai wanitaku pasti menungguku, kalau bisa aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Dia gadis yang baik." Katanya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan atmosfir didalam mobil bahkan dengan kecepatannya.  
"Gadis baik yah? tapi sayang sekali saat ini kau diculik oleh pria yang buruk."  
Ya, hari ini dia baru saja menyandang setus 'Seorang pria yang membawa lari mempelai pria'. Kedengarannya lumayan menarik. Ia yakin keluarganya di belakang sana pasti malu setengah mati karena perbuatannya ini. Tapi sayang sekali logikanya kini terlanjur mengeras. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah membawa pergi si pemuda pirang bersamanya, kamanapun.  
"Ck, sungguh pria yang sangat buruk."  
"Ya, dan pria yang sangat buruk ini memintamu untuk melupakan gadis baik yang sedang menunggumu dan pergi jauh bersamanya? apa kau mau?"  
"Coba kupikirkan dulu."

"Kuharap kau tidak berpikir lama, selama ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Karena sekarang dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu berpikir." Bisiknya bersama senyum jenakanya.

Benar-benar langkah sekali. Lagi-lagi si pirang terpaku, ingin sekali ia langsung berkata tidak tapi entah itu dulu, sekarang dan entah sampai kapan, terhadap debaran jantungnya dan teruntuk rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya ia yakin dengan pasti tak akan ada yang berubah, ia tak bisa lagi berpaling.

Sedikit senyum kecil. Ia tak lagi mempertimbangkan jawabannya, tapi ia tau jika ia menjawab 'iya' siapa yang tahu 'mungkin' saja nanti ia akan menyesal, sedang jika dia menjawab 'tidak' baik itu sekarang ataupun nanti ia 'pasti' akan menyesal. Selalu ada kata penyesalan, sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan.

"Jika aku berkata tidak apa yang akan terjadi? dan jika aku berkata 'iya' apa yang akan diberikannya padaku?" ia hanya sedang menguji, karena jawaban yang dimilikinya telah pasti.  
"Jika kau menjawab tidak, maka dia akan menghentikan mobilnya dan menyerahkanmu pada mereka, kemudian pergi sendiri. Sedang jika kau menjawab iya, dia akan membawamu pergi bersamanya kedunia yang lebih baik."  
"Iya ataupun Tidak dia tetap akan pergi. Tidakkah ia bisa tetap tinggal di dunia ini?"

"Kau yang bilang. Tak selamanya kita bisa memilih."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan menjawab 'iya'."  
Pemuda pirang itu bisa melihat jika pria disampingnya tersenyum makin melebar. Senyuman yang begi tu menawan, bahkan peluh dan darah yang membasahi tubuhnya tak mengurangi ketampan si pria sediktpun.  
Kasihan sekali si pria terkena beberapa tembakan saat menculiknya di kediamannya tadi subuh.  
Pengorbanan cintakah? Bukan, itu hanyalah tindakan nekad yang bodoh.  
Jarum speedmeter menunjukkan angka hampir 150 km/jam, angka yang menakjubkan tapi rasanya sama seperti saat mereka tengah menurni bukit dengan si pria memboncenginya dengan sepedanya saat kecil dulu. Bedanya saat ini si pria dalam perjalan membawanya menuju kedunia yang baru kareana dunia yang sekarag tak menyediakan tempat untuk mereka.  
"Uzumaki Naruto. Bersediakan anda menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan anda, Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, ketika kaya maupun miskin serta ketika dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput?"  
Ucap pria itu di sampingnya dengan nada yang mulai melemah. Tangan kirinya mencoba menggenggam tangannya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang stir berusaha tetap fokus pada jalanan, mencoba tetap mampu mengendalikan kecepatan mobil.  
Sesaat ia terpaku dengan tautan dari jari-jari dingin si pria namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.  
"Saya bersedia."

'Maaf Hinata, sepertinya aku akan terus membuatmu menunggu, jika kau lelah sebaiknya kau menyerah. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu karena kau memaksaku tapi memang karena sejak awal aku telah terjebak bersamanya, tak ada jalan untukku lari, dia tak akan membiarkanku lari, dan akupun tak bisa lari darinya.'

Dan suara deruman mobilpun menghilang, tak ada lagi mobil sedan yang mengejar, yang ada hanya cahaya yang menyilaukan bersamaan si pria yang melepaskan kemudi kemudi meraih tengkuknya membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang yang begitu hangat.

Tak ada suara lonceng ataupun kepakan sayap burung merpati, hanya suara tubrukan keras yang kemudian disusul suara ledakan di dasar jurang yang menjadi saksi bahwa mereka telah berada di dunia yang baru seperti yang dijanjikan oleh si pria pengemudi kepada penumpang pirangnya.

* * *

©MasashiKhisimoto

~SasuNaruSasu

By: De Amor

Tittle: Shin Sekai (Dunia Baru)

* * *

Thankyou~ udah baca minna-san, ini adalah debut pertama saya a.k.a fic pertama saya ber pair Yaoi di FFN. Hanya tes-tes :D saya harap, saya mendapat sambutan baik dari Fujodanshi disini.

p.s:Fic pernah saya post di group facebook jadi mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca

* * *

Mind to Review, please.

.

.

.


End file.
